The present invention relates generally to discharging apparatus and, more particularly, to an improved nozzle assembly.
In the robotic field, nozzle assemblies are utilized to discharge substances such as adhesives onto the surface of work pieces, panels or the like. Present art nozzles that are used to discharge adhesives onto these surfaces are generally rigidly secured in a robotic arm and lack flexible movement. When these nozzles contact protrusions, discontinuities, or the like on the surface, the nozzle does not flex or deflect to accommodate the protrusion on the surface. Thus, the contact between the nozzle and surface protrusion may cause the nozzle to be broken, damaged, or otherwise rendered non-useable.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the above art. The present invention provides the art with a nozzle that may deflect or flex when it encounters protrusions or the like on a work piece surface. The present invention enables a nozzle to deflect in response to external forces, return to substantially its original position and continue to follow the original path of the robotic arm. Further, the present invention provides a nozzle which is substantially non-flexible when external forces are not applied to the nozzle.
Accordingly, the present invention provides the art with a new and improved nozzle assembly. The nozzle assembly of the present invention includes a mechanism to discharge a substance such as an adhesive onto a work piece surface. The discharge mechanism is associated with a supply source to introduce the substance into the discharge mechanism. A second mechanism, associated with the discharge mechanism, provides the discharge mechanism with resilient movement in response to external forces exerted on the discharge mechanism.
The mechanism that provides resilient movement, deflects in response to external forces applied onto the discharge mechanism. After deflection, the mechanism that provides resilient movement returns the discharge mechanism back to substantially the original position of the discharge mechanism, with respect to the robot arm, prior to the exertion of force onto the discharge mechanism.
From the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art.